¿Se podría llamar obsesión?
by nyanko1827
Summary: Tsuna muchas veces se ha preguntado por qué su Guardián de la Tormenta tiene tanta obsesión por los UMA.
1. ¿Se podría llamar obsesión?

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Crossover: **KHR!/Inuyasha.

**Summary: **Tsuna muchas veces se ha preguntado por qué su Guardián de la Tormenta tiene tanta obsesión por los UMA.

**Pareja:** Hayato/Kagome.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

**N/A: **… ¡Primero en español~! Me hace ilusión xD

**Advertencias: **KHR! está situado después del Arco de Shimon pero antes del Arco de los Arcobaleno. Inuyasha es Post Canon pero con pequeñas alteraciones.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

**¿Se podría llamar obsesión?**

_Como ve, Juudaime, no es obsesión… creo que si encuentro algún UMA pueda volver a encontrarla._

* * *

Tsuna desde que conoce la obsesión de su Guardián de la Tormenta por los UMA ha querido saber de donde proviene. Por qué alguien tan listo, fuerte, confiado, atento y muchos otros buenos adjetivos, puede perder la cabeza con la sola mención de algo sobrenatural.

Y el Guardián del Cielo se había dado cuenta que no era el único que se hacía esa pregunta. El jugador de béisbol y el boxeador también se lo preguntaban, igual que Enma y el resto de la Familia Shimon, Chrome, Kyoko y Hana. Todos los que conocían de verdad al Guardián de la Tormenta se preguntaban donde había empezado esa obsesión por los UMA.

Por eso en la hora del almuerzo estaban todos sentados en la azotea haciéndole esa misma pregunta. El resultado que habían obtenido no se lo habían esperado.

Cuando Tsuna le había preguntado el por qué de su obsesión, Gokudera se había sonrojado ligeramente por algo tan personal pero luego había fruncido el ceño al recordar algo. Eso había dejado a todos los presentes intrigados con saber que había sucedido para que esa expresión de dolor cruzase por su rostro

—¿Y bien, Gokudera? —le instó Reborn—. ¿Vas a contarnos el por qué de tú obsesión por los UMA o no?

—¡Reborn! Gokudera-kun nos lo contará si quiere —le reprendió el Décimo siendo coreado por asentimientos de los demás presentes.

—No importa, Juudaime… no es ningún secreto, sólo que no esperaba que fuera a preguntarme algo que consideraba insignificante.

—Gokudera-kun, no creo que Tsuna-kun piense que sea insignificante.

—Kyoko tiene razón. La personalidad de Sawada no da para pensar que algo que le haya sucedido a un amigo sea insignificante.

—Sí, Gokudera. Kurokawa y Sasagawa-chan tienen razón, venga anímate y cuéntanoslo que esto es algo que nos intriga a todos.

El Guardián de la Tormenta observó a todos los presentes y suspiró, si fuese por él, sólo se lo contaría a su amado Juudaime y al asesino a sueldo, pero como estaban en la escuela con todos presentes pues todos debían de enterarse.

—Todo empezó al poco tiempo de empezar mi entrenamiento con Shamal…

—_|—_

Hayato de unos ocho años iba caminando por las abarrotadas calles de Verona, buscando al pervertido que se suponía que debía entrenarle pero, como cada vez que le quitaba los ojos de encima, Shamal se había ido a buscar alguna mujer para coquetear.

Lo que el pequeño Hayato no entendía era la persistencia de su profesor pervertido, ¿qué encontraba de satisfactorio en coquetear con alguna mujer y luego salir con la mejilla marcada por un guantazo? Él no lo encontraba nada satisfactorio, al contrario, era bastante molesto. Y estaba seguro que las mujeres a las cuales intentaba seducir lo encontraban repugnante, pero él al ser un niño no tenía nada que decir en la actitud de su profesor.

Había andado la mayor parte de la mañana y sabía que sería imposible dar con Shamal, así que, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, entró en uno de los parques que había por la zona. Al menos ahí podría repasar las lecciones y ver como hacer para que los aviones de papel hiciesen lo mismo que hacían con su profesor.

Hayato estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando un balón se dirigía hacía él y le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Quién ha sido el imbécil que la ha lanzado! —gritó airado agarrando el balón con las dos manos y estrujándolo como si de esa forma pudiese romperlo.

Lo que no se esperaba el peliplateado era que una niña de cabellos ónice, ojos azul cobalto, de rasgos finos y vestida con un vestido azul pálido conjuntado con unas sandalias azul cielo apareciese siendo la culpable de su actual dolor de cabeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la niña regalándole una sonrisa—. No vi que estabas allí sentado.

A Hayato le hizo gracia el acento que tenía la niña, se notaba que no era italiana pero para su corta edad sabía hablarlo bastante bien.

—No pasa nada —murmuró desviando la mirada—, la próxima vez ve con cuidado.

—¡Por supuesto!

Cuando la niña recibió el balón le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, como su madre le había enseñado, y se fue a jugar con los otros niños y niñas con los que estaba.

Desde ese día Hayato había ido al parque, cada vez que Shamal decidía ir a coquetear con algunas mujeres y olvidarse de su entrenamiento, para ver si podía encontrar a la misma niña.

—_|—_

—G-Gokudera-kun siento interrumpir pero no nos estás diciendo el por qué de tú obsesión por los UMA —tartamudeo Enma algo cohibido por la intensa mirada que estaba recibiendo del peliplateado.

—¡Kozato tiene razón, Cabeza de Pulpo! ¡Ve directo al extremo punto!

—Si os calláis podré continuar —espetó el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Lo sentimos —corearon todos.

Suspirando, Hayato se masajeo las sienes y continuó el relato por donde lo había dejado, sin saber que cierto prefecto estaba escuchándole atentamente, también curioso de su obsesión por los UMA –aunque antes le cortaban la lengua a admitir su curiosidad–.

—_|—_

Gokudera había vuelto al mismo parque y esta vez se encontró con la misma niña pero con la diferencia de que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos y no jugando con los demás niños. Eso le extrañó, ya que todas las veces que había ido a verla jugar siempre estaba rodeada de otros niños siendo el centro de atención.

Su curiosidad terminó por ganar la batalla y decidió ir a preguntarle el por qué de su súbito cambio. La respuesta que recibió hizo que se sonrojara y voltease el rostro no queriendo verla directamente.

—Es porque hoy quería hablar contigo. Siempre siento como nos observas y pensé que querrías jugar con nosotros.

No podía creérselo, él, el hijo de un mafioso, había sido notado mientras observaba a alguien y ese alguien pasaba a ser una civil. Nunca antes le había pasado, era la primera vez que alguien notaba que le observaba.

—C-Cómo…

Ella soltó una risita y le contestó antes de que preguntase—: Estoy acostumbrada a ser observada. Mí… hum… padrino suele no quitarme los ojos de encima por si me sucediese algo.

Eso no se lo esperó y sus orbes mostraron la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento. «¿Podría ser que ella no fuese una civil pero si… la hija de un mafioso?».

Era demasiado pronto para saltar a conclusiones, lo único que sabía era que tenía un guardaespaldas al cual nombraba 'padrino', así que lo mejor sería indagar un poco más para que ella misma se delatase.

—¿Por qué tú padrino te vigila tanto?

—Dice que tengo algo importante que de momento debe permanecer escondido, hasta que cumpla los quince años.

—¿Algo importante?

—Sí, dice que es un objeto muy, muy importante.

El primer pensamiento de Hayato fue que podría ser una reliquia familiar, algo que la delatase como futura Dona de alguna familia mafiosa. Pero luego, después de inspeccionarla, vio que no portaba nada que pudiese concordar con la vaga descripción.

Así que su siguiente pregunta fue obvia—: ¿Llevas ese objeto contigo ahora?

—Sí.

Hayato volvió a inspeccionarla haciendo que ella soltase una risa y negase con la cabeza.

—Aniki dice que el objeto no se puede ver porque lo tengo aquí —la niña posó su pequeña mano sobre un poco más arriba de su cadera derecha.

—¿A-Aniki? —la palabra le era tan extranjera que incluso tropezó con ella por intentar pronunciarla.

—Sí. Es mí padrino o hermano mayor pero no de sangre.

—Oh… y, ¿qué hace el objeto dentro tuyo?

Esa pregunta dejó perpleja a la niña, al parecer no esperando que la hiciese.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gokudera bajando la mirada.

—No, no, es sólo que eres el primero en preguntármelo y no sé que responder porque yo tampoco lo sé.

Después de eso, los dos continuaron hablando, presentándose e intercambiando direcciones por si un día decidían ir a la casa del otro. Al caer el atardecer, un hombre vestido con un traje blanco, de cabellos plateados y, lo que más le impactó, de ojos dorados apareció parándose delante de los dos.

Hayato sabía que este no era ninguno de los hombres de su padre, además, que el iba y venía sin necesidad de un guardaespaldas, así que la única respuesta lógica era que este fuese su 'padrino' o 'Aniki' como ella lo había nombrado.

—Vamos, se hace tarde.

Su voz era monótona y fría, no mostraba ni una pizca de reconocimiento a la niña que había venido a buscar, pero a dicha niña parecía no importarle porque con una sonrisa y una promesa de volver a verse se había despedido de Hayato.

—_|—_

—¿Cabellos plateados y ojos dorados? —ésta vez fue Tsuna quien interrumpió a su guardián—. ¿Estás seguro que no eran lentes de contacto?

El Guardián del Cielo había hecho la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos, era imposible que alguien tuviese ese color de ojos.

Gokudera suspiró, esta ya era la segunda vez que le interrumpían y no quería gritarle a su amado Décimo pero si le dejasen terminar con la historia, tal vez sabrían el por qué de todas sus preguntas.

—Mejor continuo, Juudaime.

—_|—_

Al poco tiempo volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo parque pero con la diferencia de que la niña le había pedido ir a la casa de su padrino, todo a de decirse, Hayato seguía sin descubrir si era una futura Dona o sólo la hija de algún multimillonario… Gokudera esperaba que fuese esta última.

Al llegar a la gran mansión la niña le agarró de la mano y se la mostró entera, no se dejó ningún rincón. Pero mientras ella le mostraba, él estaba haciendo su trabajo en intentar descubrir que figuraba ella en todo este panorama.

Al final no había encontrado nada de nada y ahí estaba él, en una de las habitaciones de juegos que su padrino había construido para ella –cosa que le hacía replantearse si sentía algo por su ahijada–.

La hora de la merienda había llegado antes de lo que esperaba y ahí fue cuando notó el cambio de humor de la niña.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra.

—Bueno… —la niña agachó la cabeza—… dentro de dos semanas voy a volver a Japón, mi padre a muerto y mi madre quiere enterrarle en el lugar donde nacimos. Además, mamá no quiere que mi hermano crezca sin saber de sus raíces —murmuró.

La noticia le dejó helado. No se esperaba que su única amiga se fuera y por la expresión que mostraba dudaba que fuera a volver algún día. La pequeña rutina a la que se había acostumbrado iba a desmoronarse tan rápido como vino.

Entonces, fue cuando recordó algo. Su padrino vivía aquí, en Italia, por tanto, ella podría venir a visitarle y por ende, podría pasar tiempo con él. Sólo deberían fijar algunos días de los meses en los que pasaría en Verona.

—No hay de que preocuparse —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Tú A-Aniki —la palabra seguía sonándole extraña—, vive aquí así que podremos vernos cuando vengas a visitarle —la sonrisa de triunfo se le borró cuando vio que ella negaba con la cabeza.

—Mí Aniki viene con nosotras a Japón. Dice que sus tareas aquí ya han sido resueltas y que ya nada le ata a Italia. No creo que volvamos a vernos, Hayato-kun.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima, su magnifica idea había sido desbaratada por el simple hecho de que el hombre de cabellos plateados se iba con ella a Japón y no volverían a Italia.

Pero eso no podía ser, su única amiga y la única niña de su edad que soportaba su mal carácter, no podía irse. Qué iba hacer él cuando Shamal decidiese saltarse el entrenamiento. Qué haría cuando se aburriese o huyese de su hermana mayor. Dónde se escondería del mundo cuando no quisiese afrontar la realidad.

—Es por eso que quería invitarte a la casa de vacaciones de Aniki —las palabras de la niña le sacaron de sus pensamientos—. Quería pasar mí último día contigo y divertirnos tanto como pudiésemos, por eso, ¿te gustaría que te presentase a Aniki?

Hayato asintió sin encontrar la voz para hablar, ahora todo volvería a ser como antes de conocerla a ella.

—_|—_

—Herbívoro, déjate de andarte por las ramas y ve directo al punto.

La voz del prefecto hizo que todos levantasen los rostros y le encontrasen tumbado encima de la caseta por donde se entraba a la azotea, nadie de los presentes se había esperado que el Guardián de la Nube estuviese ahí y mucho menos que estuviese escuchando la historia.

«Perfecto, sólo me faltaba ese bastardo», pensó con enojo Gokudera y con un leve tic en la ceja.

Reborn sólo sonrió cuando supo que todos los Guardianes estaban presentes, sí, Mukuro también estaba escuchándole pero con la diferencia de que sabía ocultarse mejor –o eso se creía él ya que el asesino a sueldo le había notado–.

—Voy a continuar y espero que nadie más me interrumpa —la voz de Hayato sonaba tensa, hastiado de tantas interrupciones.

«Espero que sea la última vez que me interrumpan», pensó soltando un suspiro antes de empezar de nuevo con su relato.

—_|—_

La niña le guió hasta quedar en frente de unas grandes puertas de roble, con un tallado de una luna creciente en medio, seguramente la insignia de la familia. Cosa que le llevaba a pensar que no conocía a ninguna familia mafiosa con ese emblema, por tanto, ella sólo era la ahijada de un ricachón que seguramente habría puesto los ojos en ella para que heredase su fortuna ya que no pensaba casarse con una mujer que sólo buscaba el dinero en él.

El suspiro de alivio que escapó de sus labios hizo que la niña le mirase confundido pero que ignoró cuando escuchó el adelante por parte del hombre de ojos dorados.

Al entrar en la sala, los dos menores vieron al padrino de la niña sentado en una silla de cuero negro y leyendo lo que parecía ser algún proyecto de subvención o cualquier otra cosa que hiciese el mayor de todos, al lado del hombre de ojos dorados había un chico de cabellera rojiza y ojos verde esmeralda con su rostro adornado con una sonrisa picara y traviesa.

—Qué quieres —fue la escueta demanda del hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Aniki —la niña se inclinó antes de continuar—, me gustaría presentarte a mi amigo correctamente. Hasta ahora no he podido y como vamos a irnos…

—Sí, Sesshomaru~ Preséntate a quien va a ser el marido de nuestra pequeña encantadora~

Eso hizo que Hayato se ruborizase pero al querer saber cual era la reacción de la niña, se dio cuenta de que ella sonreía. ¿Su conclusión? Seguramente el pelirrojo debía decir lo mismo con cada amigo que ella les presentase.

—Cállate y no digas tonterías, zorro.

—Auch, eso duele —el pelirrojo, también apodado zorro, puso una de sus manos encima de su corazón y fingió estar herido—. Pero que debo decir, los perros viejos no aceptan bromas y menos los que son tan aburridos, serios, estirados, fríos, sin emociones…

Y la lista iba siguiendo mientras Hayato les observaba con algo parecido a la curiosidad. Aunque el ojidorado sólo fuera alguien rico no quería decir que alguien que estaba por debajo de él pudiese hablarle de tal forma, pero ahí estaba él, observando como el 'zorro' insultaba sutilmente al 'perro viejo'.

Sin duda todo un espectáculo hasta que un bajo gruñido hizo que su bello se erizase, al levantar la vista para ver que había sucedido se encontró con que el hombre de cabellos plateados estaba sujetando al pelirrojo por el cuello y lo más fascinante era que los ojos que eran de un hermoso oro fundido se habían convertido en unos rojo sangre.

—Hey, Sesshomaru que es broma —intentó calmarle el pelirrojo con voz ahogada.

Pero, en lugar de aplacar la furia que mostraba el hombre, parecía que sólo aumentaba y unos símbolos que antes no estaban ahora habían aparecido en el rostro del de cabellos plateados. En medio de la frente había aparecido una luna creciente de color azul y en las mejillas tenía dos rayas púrpuras que parecían estar creciendo, dándole un aspecto más salvaje… más demoníaco.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sin darse cuenta había agarrado la mano de la niña y la apretaba fuertemente, ésta al darse cuenta de cómo podría terminar la situación –algo que había pasado muchas veces– decidió intervenir, no quería asustar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Aniki —le llamó con una voz suave—, vas a ahogar a Shippo-kun.

La voz de la niña parecía aplacar un poco la ira del hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Aniki, sabes que no es la primera vez que Shippo-kun te dice todo eso, así que, ¿por qué reaccionas tan exageradamente hoy?

La pregunta pareció hacerle reaccionar y, calmándose, soltó al pelirrojo quien cayó al suelo y empezó a toser intentando recuperar el aire perdido. Con un suspiró, el ojidorado se volvió para observar a su ahijada e invitado y vio el terror en los ojos verde mar del chico.

Con una ultima mirada fulminante hacia el pelirrojo, el de cabellos plateados volvió a sentarse, y con la espalda erguida y la cabeza alta se presentó.

—Sesshomaru Taisho y ese de ahí —Sesshomaru señaló al pelirrojo—, es Shippo Akatsune.

—Encantado~ —le dijo Shippo jovialmente como si no hubiera sido atacado anteriormente.

El apellido Taisho le parecía haberlo oído en algún lugar, sabía que su padre lo había pronunciado en una de sus reuniones –en la cual había estado escuchando sin querer–. Pero no podía recordar que habían dicho de él, sólo esperaba que no quisieran eliminarle, porque no soportaría ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga.

—Será mejor que vayáis a los jardines —les sugirió Sesshomaru—. Estamos ocupados —esto lo dijo refiriéndose a él mismo y al pelirrojo.

—Claro, Aniki. Siento haberos interrumpido.

—No pasa nada~ Sabes que puedes interrumpirnos siempre que quieras —Shippo le dio una sonrisa y les despidió con la mano.

…

Su cuerpo, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, seguía temblando por el miedo que había sentido anteriormente. Ni sentado en el gran jardín junto a su amiga podía quitarle esa salvaje visión del hombre de cabellos plateados. Estaba bien impresa en su mente, y nada de lo que parecía decir o hacer la niña a su lado parecía funcionar para hacer que se olvidase.

Así que sólo podía hacer lo que un niño de su edad haría al ver algo que no entiende y teme.

—¿Por qué tú Aniki parecía tan… salvaje?

Ella dejó de hacer la corona de flores que había empezado y con el ceño fruncido le preguntó—: Si te lo digo, ¿vas a creerme? O, ¿vas a tratarme como una loca?

Hayato no entendía a que se debía eso, nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerla la trataría como una loca, es más, no podía hacerlo ya que sabía que había visto y lo único que pedía era una explicación, cosa que no debería ser tan difícil.

—Voy a mantener la mente abierta —no quería darle ilusiones porque con el rostro que le estaba dando, seguramente ya había intentado explicárselo a alguien y este había intentado hacerle algún mal.

—Está bien —suspiró la niña—. Aniki, como Shippo-kun y casi todos sus trabajadores son yōkais.

—¿Y-Yōkais? —la palabra le era tan extranjera como lo había sido 'Aniki' en su momento.

—Quiero decir… demonios.

El silencio que había seguido puso muy nerviosa a la niña, en cambio, Hayato empezaba a entenderlo. Y estaba fascinado, nunca en su vida se hubiese creído que los demonios, los seres sobrenaturales, e incluso los extraterrestres –si hay demonios han de haber extraterrestres–, existiesen. Delante suyo había tenido una prueba más que suficiente de que esos seres existían.

Y él no podía dejar de estar fascinado, era emocionante saber que no sólo habitaban humanos en la Tierra. Saber que otras cosas –superiores o no– a los humanos recorrieran las mismas calles que el recorría sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Hayato-kun? —le llamó dubitativa al no ver ninguna reacción en su amigo.

—¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó Hayato, levantándose de la emoción y observándola con estrellas en los ojos—. ¡Es fascinante que ellos existan!

—¿No te parece que estoy loca?

La pregunta hizo que el peliplateado volviese a sentar y negar con la cabeza.

—He de serte sincero, si no hubiera visto lo que he visto no me lo hubiese creído y sí, te hubiese tratado de loca —eso hizo que la niña bajase la mirada—. Pero, como he dicho, habría mantenido la mente abierta y no te habría juzgado hasta que me hubieses dado una muestra de que verdaderamente existen.

La niña se animó con sus palabras y eufórica abrazó a Hayato, haciendo que los dos cayesen tumbados en el jardín, olvidando la corona de flores que ella estaba haciendo.

—_|—_

—Después de eso, no volví a verla. Ella se mudó a Japón y nunca más supe nada, por eso, si busco UMA o cualquier otra evidencia que de a lo sobrenatural, es para poder volver a verla, saber si está bien y si… —Hayato se detuvo y negó con la cabeza—. Como ve, Juudaime, no es obsesión… creo que si encuentro algún UMA pueda volver a encontrarla.

El silencio que precedió a eso se rompió a los pocos segundos por Kyoko quién exclamó encantada—: ¡Guau! Que bonito, Gokudera-kun está enamorado de esa niña de su infancia.

El Guardián de la Tormenta se sonrojó furiosamente y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, es una historia de amor muy bonita —concordó Hana.

—Quien sabría que Gokudera podría ser tan sentimental, yo pensaba que sólo tenía ojos para Tsuna —comentó el Guardián de la Lluvia ganando asentimientos de los demás presentes.

—¡NO ES ESO! —exclamó sonrojado y avergonzado por las conclusiones.

—Claro que lo es, Gokudera —Reborn decidió meter más leña al fuego—. Sino, por qué tanto empeño en encontrarla.

—Opino lo mismo que Reborn-san —dijo Chrome con voz suave sacándole una sonrisa malvada a Mukuro, este acababa de encontrar algo nuevo para meterse con su compañero Guardián.

—Pero… —la voz de Tsuna acalló todos los murmullos que habían sobre las conclusiones que todos habían sacado—… en ningún momento nos has dicho su nombre. Si buscamos por él sería más fácil encontrarla, ¿no?

—Tsuna-kun tiene razón —el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa a Enma haciendo que se sonrojase.

Hayato volvía a ser el centro de atención, e intentando calmarse les dijo—: Ya lo intenté pero sus archivos, como los de su familia, están protegidos por un fuerte cortafuegos. No he podido encontrar nada de ella, es como si no existiese.

—Y su nombre es… —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Kagome Higurashi —les respondió, rindiéndose ante la perseverancia de todos.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia donde estaba Hibari, quien acababa de romper el suelo donde estaba tumbado con una de sus tonfas.

—¿Sucede algo Hibari? —le preguntó Reborn curioso por la reacción del Guardián de la Nube.

—Repite el nombre, herbívoro.

Extrañado, pero ya sin ganas de pelear, decidió que cuanto antes terminasen con esto mejor que mejor.

—Kagome Higurashi —repitió hastiado.

Hibari estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la azotea y abrirla, pero antes de irse les miró de reojo y les dijo—: Ella es mi prima —acto seguido, Hibari cerró la puerta no queriendo ser bombardeado por las preguntas que sabía y vendrían.

Escandalizados por la nueva información, todos –exceptuando a Hayato, Mukuro y Reborn– salieron corriendo de la azotea para seguir al prefecto y exigirle respuestas. ¿De dónde habían sacado tanto valor? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. Y esta vez, Hibari tenía a muchos gatos para poder morder hasta la muerte por cotillas.

En cuanto a Hayato, este se quedó petrificado ante la noticia de que su mejor amiga fuese la prima de alguien a quien no soportase ni ver. Si es que no se parecían en nada. Ella era social, él era antisocial. Ella era amable, él era desagradable. Ella era cariñosa, él era odioso. En resumen, eran como la noche y el día, no tenían nada en común… bueno, puede que el color de cabello y tono de piel… ¡pero sólo eso!

Hayato no entendía como alguien como ella podía ser prima de alguien como él, y lo que tampoco entendía, era el por qué ninguno le había preguntado sobre los yōkais y se hubieran fijado en la historia, según ellos, de amor.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Final abierto? Bueno, sí, dependiendo del éxito que tenga puede que haga otro One-shot que siga de este, trataría del reencuentro y posiblemente del como todos terminan en el hospital xDD

¿Queréis matarme? Hacedlo, os permito, pero es que he estado leyendo crossovers de Inuyasha/KHR! y casi todos eran Hibari/Kagome o Mukur/Kagome y creo que a Hayato le queda muy bien como pareja… espero que no me odiéis, prometo tener cuanto antes listo el capítulo 13 de ¡¿Ese soy yo?! aunque no prometo cuando voy a subirlo xP

Vale, unas pequeñas notas sobre puntos del One-shot.

-. Si alguien ha visto Inuyasha, sabrá que Kagome tiene los ojos marrones, pero yo me he basado en los mangas de CLAMP, ya que ellas suelen hacer que sus personajes con poderes mágicos tengan los ojos azules, verdes o de otros colores claros. Unos ejemplos serían: Sakura de CCS o TRC, Fye de TRC y Kimihiro de xxxH.

-. El apellido de Shippo, he elegido Akatsune que es una mezcla entre Rojo (Aka) y el Tsune de Kitsune. En resumen, sería una vaga o mala mezcla de Zorro Rojo (Aka Kitsune – AkaKitsune - Akatsune).

-. El por qué nadie se ha fijado en que Sesshomaru y Shippo sean yōkais es simplemente porque creen en la palabra de Hayato, y si él dice que existen, es verdad. Principalmente, porque usan llamas de colores como armas, han logrado viajar al futuro, han peleado con alguien que en teoría murió hace 400 años… me explico, ¿no?

Y diría que nada más. Cualquier cosa que no se entienda me lo preguntáis por review (si merece alguno) y yo contestaré.

Nos leemos.


	2. Reencuentro

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

**Advertencias: **KHR! está situado después del Arco Shimon pero antes del Arco de los Arcobaleno. Inuyasha es PostCanon pero con pequeñas alteraciones. Posible OoC.

**Aclaraciones: **

—Habla personajes —

–Pequeñas aclaraciones–

«Pensamientos personajes»

* * *

**Reencuentro.**

_¿Olvidarte? Eso sería bastante malo de mí parte, ¿no crees?_

* * *

Después de haber descubierto la verdad detrás de la obsesión de Gokudera con los UMA, Tsuna y los demás tenían un nuevo objetivo: Descubrir donde residía la prima de Hibari-san.

Parecía bastante fácil.

Lo cierto, es que era sumamente difícil.

Los Guardianes Vongola habían intentado sonsacarle cualquier tipo de información al Prefecto, pero no habían tenido éxito, al contrario, habían terminado en el hospital por cotillas. Las chicas habían sometido al Guardián de la Nube a un interrogatorio –¿cómo lo habían logrado? Eso sólo lo sabían ellas– pero no habían obtenido ningún resultado, Hibari las había ignorado como si no existiesen. A continuación lo habían intentado los Guardianes Shimon, ellos lo único que habían logrado fue enojar a Adelheid logrando que los colgase dentro de sus redes de castigo y hacerla luchar contra Hibari.

Viendo el mal resultado que habían obtenido, Reborn había decidido contar con la ayuda de Spanner, Shoichi y Giannini para que se introdujesen dentro del ordenador principal de Namimori y extrajesen la información personal del Guardián de la Nube –¿podría haber usado sus conexiones con Vongola para hacerlo? Sí, pero entonces no sería divertido–.

Una vez obtenida la información que necesitaban, todos se habían reunido en la casa del Décimo Vongola, siendo este quien la leyese.

Al final, todo lo que sabían era lo que ya conocían sobre el Guardián de la Nube. Nada. Y eso era algo que empezaba a frustrar al Arcobaleno del Sol, entendía que Giannini cometiese fallos –ya los había cometido muchas veces con anterioridad– pero que Spanner y Shoichi lo hiciesen, no tenía perdón.

Así que al final no le quedó de otra que usar sus conexiones con Vongola para descubrir la ubicación de la niña.

¿Resultado?

Nada.

No habían obtenido nada. Por alguna bizarra situación, los que ocultaban la información que necesitaban eran mucho mejores que Vongola y eso le era un claro insulto hacía su persona. No entendía como alguien podía ser mejor en algo que Vongola, no había nada ni nadie que superase Vongola en nada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Yamamoto sorbiendo el jugo de naranja que la madre de Tsuna les había preparado.

—Si Vongola no ha podido encontrar nada… no podemos hacer nada —suspiró Tsuna decepcionado.

—¡Ha de haber una solución, desu!

—¡SÍ! ¡No podemos abandonar tan fácilmente, al extremo!

—¿Y qué sugieres, sempai? Nos hemos quedado sin ideas y el resto de sus compañeros se han aburrido y no quieren ayudarnos —señaló Yamamoto mirando a Enma quien acababa de bajar la cabeza avergonzado de que sus Guardianes no quisieran ayudar más.

—Y-Y si intentamos seguir al chico de la nube —sugirió Chrome tomando un bocado de la torta que la señora Sawada les había preparado.

El silencio fue lo que siguió a lo dicho por la Guardiana de la Niebla, ¿seguirle? Imposible, seguro que Hibari les notaría aunque estuviesen a diez metros de distancia, el Guardián de la Nube siempre estaba en guardia.

—No es una buena idea, Chrome-chan —suspiró Kyoko tomando un bocado del trozo de torta—. Supongo que sólo nos queda a que ella venga a visitar a Hibari-san.

Mirándose mutuamente, los adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza dejando a un Reborn airado por no haber conseguido lo que quería y a un Hayato desilusionado pero a la vez tranquilo de no haber encontrado nada.

Siendo sincero, el Guardián de la Tormenta no creía que ella le recordase, ¿quién lo haría cuando sólo eran niños de ocho años? Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que la vio y no quería creer que el carácter de la niña hubiera cambiado a la que tiene el Prefecto… sería… algo que en realidad no quería que sucediese.

—_|—_

En un templo shinto cerca de Tokio se encontraba una adolescente vestida con el uniforme verde y blanco de su escuela discutiendo con dos adultos, uno de cabellos rojizos y el otro de cabellos plateados, y su hermano menor observando con diversión la situación.

—¿¡Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes!? —reclamaba la adolescente a los dos mayores a ella.

—Porque sino hubiéramos cambiado las cosas —dijo el de cabellos plateados uniformemente.

—Además, Okaa-chan si ya lo supieras no habría diversión~

—Ese no es el punto, Shippo —la adolescente se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabéis lo confundida que he estado cuando os he visto? Ya sabía que erais demonios pero… ¡por dios! No sabía que fuerais tan mayores. ¿Cuántos tenéis? ¿Seiscientos, setecientos?

—Yo estoy casi en los seiscientos pero Sesshomaru ya los ha pasado… ¿cuántos tienes? —preguntó Shippo al ojidorado.

—Eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que cuando mi medio hermano venga a buscarte no nos vea, no nos haría ningún bien que empezase a vociferar en las dos épocas —sentenció Sesshomaru.

La adolescente se cruzó de brazos y resopló molesta, ella ya sabía que si Inuyasha se enterase de que su medio hermano y Shippo seguían vivos en esta época empezaría a ladrar maldiciones y a enfrentar a su hermano cada vez que pudiera –como si las veces que lo hacía no fueran suficientes–.

—Nee-chan —el menor de todos llamó a su hermana para poderle transmitir el mensaje de su madre, aunque la discusión era mucho más divertida—, Okaa-chan nos ha pedido que vayamos a ver a nuestra tía.

La adolescente parpadeo olvidando su enfado momentáneamente antes de asentir en comprensión.

—No recordaba que ya fuera ese tiempo —murmuró pensativa.

—¿Qué tiempo, miko?

—Oh, hay una día al mes que mamá nos pide que vayamos a visitar a nuestra tía. Ella tiene una gran obsesión con Namimori y se niega a abandonarlo, por eso somos nosotros lo que vamos a verla.

—Ella no es la única con una gran obsesión con Namimori —le recordó su hermano—. Sabes que Kyoya también la tiene.

—Cierto, cierto… ¡Oh! Será mejor que me prepare antes de irnos —exclamó entrando en su casa y yendo directamente a su habitación.

—¿Prepararse para qué, tío? —cuestionó Shippo al menor.

—Bueno… nuestro primo tiene uno extraño… ¿hobby? Sí, podríamos llamarlo así… pues resulta que desde que Nee-chan tiene diez años él ha estado "entrenándola" alegando que ningún herbívoro se acercaría a ella de esa forma… siendo sincero… ni yo mismo entiendo a mí primo pero… ¡es tan genial~! —le alabó con estrellas en los ojos recordando lo genial que se veía su primo cuando portaba sus tonfas.

Shippo y Sesshomaru se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros, el ojidorado prefería que el hermano menor de su protegida admirase a otro que no fuese a su medio hermano y el pelirrojo empezó a tener curiosidad por el primo de su madre y tío, si su tío decía que era genial entonces él debería conocerle…

—¡Ya estoy lista~! —advirtió la adolescente saliendo de su casa y dirigiéndose hacia su hermano—. ¿Vamos, Souta? Sabes que a Kyo-kun no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

Souta asintió vigorosamente ansioso de ir a ver a su otra figura de héroe pero su salida fue interrumpida por un alto y estoico inuyōkai impidiéndoles el paso, eso molesto a la adolescente pero lo ignoró pasando a su alrededor agarrada a la mano de su hermano menor pero una vez más el inuyōkai les impedía el paso, ahora, a parte del enojo, también empezaba a tener un tic en la ceja pero de nuevo volvió a ignorarle y pasó a su alrededor sólo para que su camino volviese a ser bloqueado, eso ya no lo soportó, la adolescente explotó.

—¡Pero qué demonios haces! —la adolescente soltó la mano de su hermano y las cerró en puños, frunciendo el ceño y enviándole a Sesshomaru su mirada más mortal.

—Dónde vas así vestida, Kagome —exigió levantando elegantemente una de sus cejas mientras observaba el atuendo.

La chica se miró y no vio lo que encontraba mal, llevaba una falda plisada negra junto a unos leggins blancos que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, un top sin mangas granate y una chaqueta de manga corta blanca, sus zapatos eran negros con algo de tacón.

—No veo el problema.

—Tú hermano ha dicho que vuestro primo te entrena, has de ponerte un conjunto más adecuado para entrenar.

—¡Oh, eso! No hay de que preocuparse, el primer día que pasamos en Namimori solemos estar hablando con la tía Reiko para ponernos al día de los sucesos, el segundo y tercer día solemos pasarlos con nuestro primo y es cuando, si está muy frustrado, "entrenamos" —explicó volviendo a agarrar la mano de su hermano menor—. ¿Ahora podemos irnos?

Suspirando Sesshomaru les dejó seguir su camino hacia las afueras del santuario.

—¿No vamos a seguirles? —preguntó Shippo una vez su madre adoptiva y su tío habían desaparecido escaleras abajo—. He escuchado que ese niño está en Namimori por un asunto mafioso.

—No creo que Kagome le recuerde —Sesshomaru empezó a bajar los escalones para irse del santuario.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Sesshomaru —Shippo puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió al inuyōkai—. Sabes el apego que se tenían en nuestra instancia en Italia, Okaa-chan estuvo llorando durante días por no poder volver a verle.

—Y hasta el momento no ha dado indicios de recordarle, no hay de que preocuparse.

—Como tú digas, pero sólo déjame decirte algo: mamá no sólo tiene una gran afición a las orejas de perro de Inuyasha, también se lo tiene a su cabello plateado.

—Yo también lo tengo plateado —le recordó.

—Ya, pero tú actitud no se asemeja a la del niño y la de Inuyasha sí. Los dos sabemos la mala lengua que tiene tú hermano, y ese niño cuando Kagome no estaba cerca también maldecía bastante.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar durante unos segundos y frunciendo el ceño suspiró cansadamente, todo empezaba a complicarse una vez más.

—Esperemos que el chico tenga algo de juicio y no la involucre con la mafia —suspiró masajeándose el templo.

Shippo soltó una carcajada y se subió en la limusina, esperando que su ejemplo a seguir subiese con él.

—_|—_

Decir que estaba enojado era una subestimación, estaba más de enojado, si hubiera sabido que estas serían las reacciones de sus auto-nombrados compañeros Guardianes nunca les hubiera dicho que Kagome era su prima y para darle más consistencia al asunto, su prima se dirigía hacia Namimori. Hoy era el día del mes en que su tía y su madre acordaron con que se visitarían.

Nada podía irle peor… oh, sí que podía irle peor. Podrían encontrarse y que su prima aceptase los sentimientos que el experto en explosivos sentía por ella, sería algo que no soportaría, tener a alguien como el Guardián de la Tormenta como familia, y aún peor que eso, los hijos que su prima tendría con él… esperaba que no salieran igual que el experto en explosivos sino… ya podía cortar cualquier tipo de conexión con su prima…

…un momento… estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas, él nunca oyó hablar de ningún niño que causara el suficiente impacto en su prima como para que ella sintiese algo más que amistad por él… estaba a salvo, su prima le rechazaría y él no le tendría como familia, tampoco debería preocuparse con que los hijos de su prima salieran como el Guardián de la Tormenta…

—¡Kyoya! —exclamó una voz que conocía muy bien—. ¡Te he extrañado mucho! —exclamó la misma voz sólo que esta vez notó como algo se le aferraba a la cintura.

Por costumbre el Guardián de la Nube palmeó la cabeza de quien le estaba dando el abrazo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, normalmente cuando le abrazaban la cintura luego unos brazos solían aferrarse alrededor de su cuello y él con su mano libre –y con torpeza– acariciaba la espalda de la segunda persona…

…pero eso no había sucedido… tenía su cintura abrazada pero su cuello estaba libre…

—Souta, dónde está Kagome.

El pequeño soltó a su primo de su agarre y miró detrás suyo, cuando no vio a nadie sólo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, estaba siguiéndome. Supongo que se habrá perdido, ya sabes de su mala orientación.

Kyoya suspiró hasta que se dio cuanta de otra cosa, habían venido a su escuela en lugar de ir directamente a su casa para ponerse al día con su madre. Eso podría significar que… que… el experto en explosivos tenía más opciones de encontrarla si ella vagaba libremente por su escuela…

—Vamos a buscar a tú hermana y nos vamos a casa —mandó sin aceptar replica.

Souta no sabía a que se debía el tono áspero en la voz de su primo pero, como buen chico que su madre muchas veces le dijo que era, sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su primo para buscar su hermana. Sólo ella podría causar tantos problemas y sin estar en el Sengoku Jidai.

…

Reborn estaba en uno de sus muchos escondites que tiene en Nami-chuu observando los videos con los que espía a su dame-estudiante mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que podría haber sucedido para que Vongola no pudiera haber hackeado el software donde todos los datos de la prima de Hibari se encontraban, es que no daba crédit sucedido, no podía creerse que Vongola no podía acceder a algo tan sencillo.

—Tendré que hablar con Nono —se dijo a si mismo observando las pantallas que mostraban todo lo que sucedía en Nami-chuu—. Es posible que tengan a un novato y aún no sepa hacer algo tan sencillo como hackear… sí ha de ser eso.

Se negaba a creer que Vongola había fallado, en algo tan sencillo, no podía creérselo…

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó a la nada observando a una niña alrededor de la edad de los Guardianes paseando por los pasillos como si nada—. Ella no es una estudiante de… ¿Hibari?

El Arcobaleno el Sol estaba sorprendido, el Guardián de la Nube junto a Kusakabe y un niño de unos diez años se acercaban a la adolescente, quien al ver a Hibari se le lanzó para abrazarle y este sólo le palmeo la espalda como si eso sucediera cada día.

—Podría ser… —Reborn seguía observando el como conversaban y como la niña le daba un abrazo a la mano derecha del prefecto—. No hay duda… esa es su prima —el asesino a sueldo sonrió—. Perfecto~ Parece que Tsuna va a interceptarle antes de que Hibari consiga que se vayan —Reborn salió de su escondite por una de las compuertas que daba directamente a la clase de su estudiante.

El Arcobaleno del Sol aterrizó encima de la mesa del Guardián del Cielo interrumpiendo la clase y siendo el centro de atención.

—Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna~ Será mejor que vayas a las puertas de Nami-chuu e interceptes a Hibari —ordenó ignorando al profesor que había empezado a "exigirle" que se fuera y no interrumpiese su clase.

—¡HIIII! ¡Por qué he de hacer eso, Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna golpeando la mesa con sus manos y levantándose de la silla, sus dos Guardianes y Enma también se levantaron.

Reborn sonrió escondiendo sus ojos bajo el ala de su fedora y le dijo—: Hibari tiene planeado sacar a su prima de la escuela sin que nadie sepa que ella ha estado aquí.

La noticia dejó a todos helados y cuando digo todos, es todos, compañeros de clase incluidos. Quienes exclamaron—: ¿PRIMA? ¿HIBARI TIENE PRIMA?

Ignorando el estallido de los compañeros de clase de su dame-alumno, Reborn le mandó una amenazadora mirada exigiéndole para que dejase de perder el tiempo y comenzara a moverse o sino su presa se escaparía.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy! —gritó Tsuna entendiendo la mirada de su tutor en casa y saliendo del aula corriendo con sus dos Guardianes y Enma detrás de él.

Gokudera, aunque seguía a su amado jefe, aún estaba algo sorprendido por la noticia que el asesino a sueldo les había dado. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, bueno, sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde que le contó a su jefe un episodio de su juventud que apreciaba y por tanto, el encontrarla después de saber que era prima de Hibari… pues estaba nervioso, ahora mismo cuando intentaba imaginarla crecida, con sus ya quince años, sólo le venía la imagen de un Hibari con el pelo más largo y vestido con un uniforme escolar de niña y la verdad… eso le daba escalofríos y le era imposible mirar al Guardián de la Nube a la cara.

Hayato salió de sus pensamientos cuando divisó a cuatro figuras cerca de la puerta de Nami-chuu, y una de las figuras era una adolescente… cada vez estaba más nervioso…

—Kyoya, Kyoya —escucharon los cuatro Guardianes que empezaban a acercarse—. Nee-chan me ha enseñado defensa personal, ¿crees que podrías entrenarme a mí también?

Los cuatro Guardianes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver al menor de los cuatro hablándole al prefecto con tanta familiaridad.

—Ya veremos.

Y para colmo Hibari le respondía sin un 'voy a morderte hasta la muerte por sugerir que perdería el tiempo contigo' o 'eres un herbívoro y yo no entreno a herbívoros' o cualquier otra cosa que le hacía ser el sanguinario prefecto.

—¡Sí! ¿Has oído, Nee-chan? ¡Kyoya va a entrenarme!

—Es genial que Kyo-kun vaya a entrenarte, Souta.

—¿KYO-KUN? —exclamaron los cuatro Guardianes sin poder contenerse ante tal salvajismo por parte de la adolescente.

Sorprendidos por la interrupción, los tres adolescentes y el menor se voltearon encontrándose con cuatro pares de ojos muy distintos entre ellos, pero había un par que la adolescente si reconocía.

—¡Hayato-kun! —exclamó Kagome lanzándose al nombrado y dándole un abrazo—. Cuanto tiempo sin verte —Kagome le soltó del abrazo al sentirle rígido pero decidió no comentar nada y seguir como si no lo hubiese notado—. Y has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Hayato se relajó notoriamente cuando vio que la sonrisa de la niña que conoció no había cambiado nada, ahora mismo se sentía como un estúpido por imaginarse a Kagome como un Hibari pero con falda y cabello largo.

—No pensé que te acordases han pasado ocho años —murmuró el Guardián de la Tormenta pero le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo ella y su amado jefe le sacaban una de sus verdaderas sonrisas.

Kagome parpadeo confusa y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no iba a recordarte?

Hayato sólo se encogió de hombros y le contestó—: La gente suele olvidarse de las cosas que suceden cuando son pequeños, por eso estaba seguro de que me habías olvidado.

—¿Olvidarte? Eso sería bastante malo de mí parte, ¿no crees? —Kagome le abrazó de nuevo y le susurró al oído—: Además, cómo voy a olvidarme de quién no he podido sacarme de mí cabeza en estos ocho años.

Hibari tenía un horrible tic en la ceja cuando vio el sonrojo del experto en explosivos, no sabía que le había susurrado su prima pero estaba seguro de que eso sería su perdición y la perdición de su línea de sangre, porque la sonrisa que su prima le estaba dando al Guardián de la Tormenta sólo significaba una cosa: ella iba a visitarle más seguido a partir de ahora.

—Nee-chan, ¿él es tú novio? —preguntó Souta confundido, él creía que Inuyasha era quien tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de su hermana, pero ahora aparecía este otro y su hermana se volvía mucho más pegajosa de lo que era con el han'yō.

La inocente pregunta de Souta hizo que Kagome se sonrojara y le maldijera mentalmente, en cambio, si Hayato antes ya estaba sonrojado ahora estaba que echaba humo de la vergüenza que sentía.

Olvidándose de todos a su alrededor, Kagome decidió que alejarse del grupo para tener su intimidad con su amigo de la infancia sería lo mejor, por eso, agarró al Guardián de la Tormenta de la mano y se lo llevó alegando que debían ponerse al día de los años que habían pasado sin verse.

—¿Kyoya estás bien? —preguntó Souta a su primo cuando le notó más tenso de lo habitual.

—Vámonos, Kagome ya sabe donde vivo. Ya vendrá cuando termine de "ponerse al día" con el herbívoro.

Encogiéndose de hombros Souta decidió seguir a su primo, ya interrogaría a su hermana más tarde, ahora lo importante era ser tan fuerte y genial como lo era su primo y estando en el humor que estaba, Souta tenía más que confirmado que Kyoya entrenaría con él para descargar estrés.

Cuando los dos adolescentes y el menor se alejaron Tsuna parpadeo dándose cuenta que por primera vez su auto-nombrada mano derecha se había olvidado de él.

—¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? —preguntó Yamamoto al ver que se habían quedado los tres solos.

—No lo sé… ¿volvemos a clase? —sugirió Tsuna observando a su Guardián de la lluvia y a Enma, quienes asintieron anonadaos por el extraño comportamiento del Guardián de la Nube al no morder hasta la muerte al niño llamado Souta.

«¿Posiblemente es por qué es de la familia?», pensó cuando recordó que el menor había llamado a la prima de Hibari 'Nee-chan'.

Cuando llegaron a su clase –esta aún estaba con el griterío de los alumnos al saber que Hibari tenía prima– Chrome, Kyoko y Hana les saludaron y empezaron a interrogarles de cómo era la niña.

…

En una de las ramas de los árboles que adornaban el parque de Namimori, Reborn estaba observando a la pareja hablar animadamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado… puede que tuviera problemas para contactar con la adolescente pero al final había logrado que la chica entrara en la Décima Familia Vongola.

—Familia adquirida —susurró con una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.

Ahora la Familia Vongola había aumentado tanto en personal como en poder, no había duda de que la adolescente conseguiría que algún que otro yōkai se uniría a la Familia él podría saciar su curiosidad sobre ese mundo oculto del cual sólo se creía como leyendas y mitos.

* * *

**N/A: **La secuela de '¿Se podría llamar obsesión?' la he puesto seguida de la primera parte porque no se me ocurría un titulo mejor. Espero que os haya gustado~

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**XxCondorxX**: Yo tampoco la vi venir, digamos que fue algo de último momento que me pareció interesante. Sobre que Irie o Verde podrían hacerlo… claro, pero si partimos de la teoría que Sesshomaru y muchos de los que están bajo sus órdenes son mayores que ellos y tienen más experiencia en cualquier campo… pues así a resultado xD

**paula**: Me alegra que te gustase y aquí está la segunda parte, espero que también te haya gustado~

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai**: Sí, ya somos dos que se sorprendieron… digamos que el color de ojos fue lo que me terminó de convencer para ponerles como familia.

**Romantic Mysteria**: Aquí está la continuación y me alegra mucho que te gustase~

**L. M. P. A**: Aquí está el reencuentro espero que te haya gustado y sobre el color de ojos, gracias no me acordaba de que en el manga los tenía de ese color… hace buff que lo leí y ahora me he puesto a escribir sobre el xD

**scarlet**: Aquí la continuación~ Puede que no me haya centrado mucho en la reacción de ambos… o puede que no sea lo que hayáis estado esperando… pero espero que haya gustado igualmente~

**Sistinas**: …No sé que te ha dado ha entender que es una traducción… pero el fic es mío -.-'' Bueno, corramos un tupido velo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado~

Bueno, ahora sí que es el final del One-shot que se ha convertido en un Two-shot xD

Nos leemos.


End file.
